Captain Rex
Bio Clone Captain Rex (CC-7567/CT-7567) was an Elite (later Veteran) Clone Officer who served in the 501st Torrent Co. clone battalion under the command of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano, and Admiral (later Captain) Wullf Yularen. History Rex began as a simple rookiee Clone Officer trained under Alpha 17's Marshall Officer training program during the beginning of the Clone Wars. He was trained under the same program team alongside Bly, Cody, and Gree. He fought and participated in many battles with Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano, and was often seen alongside Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion. He was also placed or assigned to other units and Jedi, and took command of others as well. Such as: Luminara Unduli and the 41st Elite Corps., Ki-Adi-Mundi and the 21st Nova Corps., rogue Jedi General Pong Krell, and Clone Unit 99 ("The Bad Batch"). Rex had many platoon sergeants (such as Denal and Coric), specialists (Hardcase and Kix) and other enlisted officers in which he took command of and assigned duties to. Many of his platoon sergeants and specialists met their untimely fate throughout the duration of the Clone Wars, though one particular officer who was previously declared KIA (Echo) was reinstated (albeit demoted to reserve status). During 5 BBY, him and two other clone officers (Gregor and Wolffe) lived in a salvaged AT-TE walker while they remained in exile in the Outer Rim prior to their discovery by the Lothal Rebels. Personality He was often very sensitive, and didn't always follow every order; to whom he knew what was right and what was wrong; other than the fact that he became very sensitive towards the end of the Clone Wars due to his experiences on Umbara and with the conspiracies revolving around Tup and Fives. He was also very taditional with having nicknames for enemies like with most earlier Clone Troopers, to which most later Clones like Tup, didn't really carry-on the tradition of nicknaming enemies. The "Jaig Eyes" on his helmet were earned after surviving his first battle which resulted in a near-death experience. Rex's perferred choice of weapons are his twin DC-17 blaster pistols, for he primarily uses them in the 2008 Clone Wars series and in the 2014 Rebels series. Appearance *Rex's facial appearance consists of having shaved grey-blonde hair, with a small scar under his chin (he eventually became completely bald and had several wrinkles on his face towards 20 BBY). *Both his Phase 1 armor and Phase 2 armor consist of blue striped markings with distinct "Jaig Eyes" painted on his helmet, a range-finder (antenna), pauldron, and a kama with blaster pistol holsters. *His Phase 2 helmet and armor are a hybrid blend of modified Phase 1 armor with Phase 2 gear; which also has wield marks showing proof. *He once wore a set of Phase 1 Galactic Marine armor during the battle of Orto Plutonia, to whom it had similar markings like with his main armor, as well as having blaster pistol holsters. *He also wore a set of microbinoculars during the battle of Umbara. *During the conflict on Onderon, he wore special gear which also consisted of a range-finder and twin blaster pistol holsters. *By 5 BBY, Rex has aged significantly. No longer part of the Grand Army of the Republic, he is now an exiled officer whom became overweight and grew a long, thick beard while retaining half of his original armor. Trivia/Facts Captain Rex is considerably one of the most iconic Clone Trooper characters (aside from Commander Cody). He was also one of the very first Clones to have a unique haircut (both chronologically and in the actual franchise). Echo and Fives may have been ARC Troopers or Officers, but Rex actually became a Veteran Clone Officer and Echo and Fives were actually Lieutenants. ARC Officers (or ARC Troopers) usually have a higher position or grade of field Clone Officer than''' Elite Officers, but Rex became a '''Veteran Officer shortly after ARC Lt. Echo's disappearance in 21 BBY. Captain Rex's name was loosely inspired by Disney Star Tours droid RX-24 "Rex". Rex is often mistakenly refered to as "CT-7567", yet "CT" means, "Clone Trainee" for the Clone Cadets, while "CC" means, "Clone Code" for every other Clone Trooper. The scar under his chin and his character personality is modeled after Han Solo, who was also an officer under the rank of Captain. Ironically, an on-going cliche which occurred throughout the first-half of the Clone Wars series resulted in many near-death experiences for Rex, which has since made Rex known as an "invincible" clone as coined by some of the producers of the series. Apperances Rex was first introduced in the Clone Wars film, and has appeared in almost every Clone Wars episode, as well as the majority of comic books, magazines, and novels. Gallery Clone Captain Rex.jpg|Captain Rex with his helmet removed. Captain Rex in Phase 2 Armor.jpg|Captain Rex in Phase 2 armor. Rex In Cold Assault Gear.jpg|Captain Rex in Galactic Marine armor. (Snowtrooper or Cold Weather Gear.) Captain Rex 2.jpg|Captain Rex in his full Phase 1 armor. (With goofed upper-leg armor being textured black.) Rebels Rex.jpg|Rex and the crew of the Ghost during Rebels Season 2. Kix and Rex.jpg|A wounded Rex being escorted by Kix during the First Siege of Saleucami in 21 BBY. Super cool rex.jpg|Promo image of Rex during Season 4 (notice the floodlight or rangelight attachment on his helmet). 100px-Rex phase2.jpg|Rex with his helmet removed during Clone Wars Season 4. Captain Rex.jpg|Promo image of Rex during Season 1 of The Clone Wars. Captain Rex (Galactic Marine armor).jpg|Phase 1 Cold Weather Gear Hasbro action figure. Captain Rex's Helmet.jpg|2008 Walmart Exclusive Captain Rex roleplay helmet. Category:Clone Captain Category:501st Torrent Co. Category:Clone Officer Category:Elite Clone Officer Category:Clone Officers